The power distribution center of the present invention is particularly useful at marinas where boat operators desire to use electrical power furnished at the dock while the boats are docked at the pier. The invention is also useful in other areas such as, for example, trailer camps or other areas where vehicle owners want to use electrical power from an external source while the vehicle is parked.
Heretofore it has been necessary for the persons furnishing the power, such as the dock owner, to first erect a support on the dock which took the form of a board extending upwardly from the dock and secured thereto by nails, screws and the like. A junction box then had to be separately mounted on the lower part of the board to which cables were connected from the power supply. An electrical receptacle was then mounted on the support as a second element above the junction box to which were connected the terminals from the junction box. Then when a boat or other vehicle, parked next to the junction box, needed external electrical power a suitable cable was plugged into the receptacle. Usually the junction box had to be purchased from a manufacturer different from the one which made the receptacle.
With such an arrangement, if it was desirable for a light to be provided for boats or other vehicles parked at night, it was necessary to mount a lamp socket on the support for connection to the junction box.
The fact that all of these elements were separate resulted in a very time-consuming job to assemble them and mount them separately at the dock site, and connect them electrically.
The present invention eliminates the problems of assembly heretofore encountered, and simplifies the job of providing a power distribution center where boats are docked or where other vehicles may be parked for any length of time.